


Dusty Hearts

by astr0cat



Category: Blizzard - Fandom, WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, I guess anyways, I started this before i knew what i was doing, Im ganna try and fix it though, Some violence but nothing bad, Sorry its a little...bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt as though there weren't enough illidan x readers, if there are any at all that is. So I took it upon myself to write one and I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been over 10,000 years since his...minor slip up. Yet he was still trapped in this cell, still caged here like an animal. All because of his incorrect judgement on attempting to create a second well of eternity.

Illidan scoffed and fiddled with his hands as he sat on the ground. The whole race of night elves, the whole of azeroth would not have survived if it weren't for him. Yet he was still known as the betrayer, known as the evil one. The lord of the shadows. So what? Who cared if his eyes had been burned away by sargeras, leaving nothing but a faint green hue hidden behind a chestnut cloth that covered the empty sockets? 

Slowly, he ran a lavender calloused hand over the emerald arcane tattoos that covered his shoulders. Banished to this cell beneath hyjal for 10,000 years! All he had wanted to do was close the portal that had been letting the endless numbers of the burning legion into Kalimdor. He was the one that was betrayed.

In rage, he grit his pearly white teeth. Running a hand through his raven locks was all he could do to calm himself for he had no friends, no family...and of course he didn't have tyrande. His dear tyrande, she should have been his and not malfurion's. He had lost, lost to his own brother...and now...now tyrande was his sister in law...his sister in law.

With a hitched breath, illidan tried reasoning with his thoughts. What's done is done, there is no going back and just as Xavius had said "Tyrande would never love him" and that the only way the charming female would was if "malfurion were to die." The night elf remembered Xavius's taunting words, a sneer in his tone almost urging illidan to murder his own brother. 

The demon hunter clasped his hands together when suddenly he heard a jingling at the entrance of the cell, someone was there to free him! 

With no time to spare, the purple night elf jumped up and rushed over to the door frantically looking over it with burnt out eyes. Though his vision varied from that of an average night elf, he could see what others could not. Magic forms, spirits, demons. He could see everything. To his surprise and astonishment it was Tyrande Whisperwind, the love of his life and one of the best priestesses around.

Dry lips parted in awe, having noticed the blood on her blades and taking note of the fallen guards behind her; however, she was not alone and there was more than lifeless corpses lying around. A young girl that looked no older than 19 stood behind the female, shifting from foot to foot. There was no doubt in the night elf's mind that this woman was attractive, with h/l silky locks that sparkled a beautiful h/c.

Illidan noted that the female would try to keep her stare in the ground but had a hard time in doing so. Her gaze always wondered upwards to rest on illidan's form. The said man clicked his tongue and watched as Tyrande unlocked the cell's doors, releasing him. With a gentle, slow movement, the purple night elf took a step forward out of the cage that had been his home for over a century.

Tyrande bowed her head slightly, showing a small hint of respect for the man. The girl behind her did the same and he couldn't help but smirk. However, there must be a catch. The priestess wouldn't just free him if she didn't have a reason to. They needed his help, they were here for him.

That gentle smirk slowly formed into a crooked grin as he gazed down upon the two females. "What a pleasure to see you again, Tyrande."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a lot of the chapters written but I'll try to post all of the ones that are done today c;

Tyrande nodded her head softly “likewise.” Illidan crossed his arms, curious as to what this female and her apprentice, he assumed, wanted with him. He looked down at the woman, down at her face in an attempt to read it and get a slight hint at what she had in mind. 

“The legion..” she started, looking up at the lavender colored night elf before her. “They have returned.” This caused the male to click his tongue, of course they wanted his help. Not just a visit after 10,000 years. Why would anyone want to just visit him, keep him company? 

Once more Illidan returned his gaze back to the woman, almost urging her to continue her speech. “I have made the decision to free you from your prison in hopes that you could aid us in this battle. Will you help?” The demon hunter crossed his arms, thinking this through. He was eager to impress the female, still holding cherished feelings of love for her, and this might be a great opportunity to prove himself to her. Maybe...just maybe she would leave Malfurion and come to him. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Illidan nodded. His long, black hair was tied back into a tight tail that blew elegantly in the light breeze. 

Tyrande looked at him sternly “do not make me regret this decision, Illidan Stormrage.” Once more a smirk etched itself onto his face “of course not, Tyrande Whisperwind.” 

 

Malfurion was outraged once the news reached him. Tyrande had freed Illidan?! Although the demon hunter was his brother he was not to be trusted, he was a monster and there was no sugarcoating it. Why on Azeroth had his beloved freed the villain, the Lord of the Shadows? 

Malfurion sat down on the luxurious green grass, trying to calm himself down. If Tyrande had made the decision to free him then that must mean something. Maybe his brother had changed, maybe he could aid them although Malfurion was still dubious of it, he let himself believe the lies as to ease his mind.

 

As the three of them strolled down the numerous winding paths of Kalimdor to their destination, Illidan couldn’t help but notice the girl that trailed behind them. He let Tyrande take the lead, surprised that she wasn’t glaring at him for falling behind. 

The night elf slowed until the girl was at his side. The female was likely behind him the whole time to make sure he didn’t try to flee away from them. with his arms crossed and his steps steady, he looked down at the female and attempted to create a conversation. 

“Do you have a name?” his voice was still rough from not using it, almost as rough as it was when Tyrande had freed him only hours ago. “F/n L/n,” the said female replied quietly, her voice soft as silk. Illidan looked forward as he walked, asking multiple other questions, each as simple as the last. He wanted to get to know this girl, know her battle tactics in case they were to ever find themselves in battle with each other. 

The female, now known as F/n, wore a bored expression on her face as to not let any emotion slip through to the demon hunter. Illidan had his own mask, one that covered his thoughts more than his eyes. After hours of endless walking, the priestess in front of them came to a halt.

Illidan flicked his eyes up to her, wondering if they had reached the targeted area yet. Slowly, he brought his gaze back down to rest on F/n’s figure. Over the multiple, endless hours, he and F/n had became quite acquainted with each other. He had managed to break her mask and cause her to smile once and she had done the same. With their masks now broken, they had shared jokes and stories to one another, they had even shared a few laughs. 

Tyrande turned towards them “we’re here,” she said with a low voice, extending her hand out to the land below them to reveal the endless amounts of demons raiding the land, no doubt from the Burning Legion. 

The purple colored night elf set his lips into a firm, straight line as he took in the scene before him. “Well I suppose we should gather your elven forces to take them on,” Illidan stated softly. Tyrande looked over to the shadows and a few dozen elves emerged from within the forest. “You are to go straight through felwood and kill any demons you see, am I clear?” The demon hunter nodded, confirming her. 

“Then go forth, Illidan. Take F/n with you, she will be of great help to you if you run into anything.” She was met with a nod from him once more before he turned to the said girl. He beckoned her over with a finger to which she obeyed. 

Once she was at his side, they set off into Felwood with the other elves right behind them. This would surely be interesting, much better than sleeping beneath the ruined lands of Mount Hyjal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close death, enjoy  
> Sorry this chapter is so short, the more recent chapters are longer while the older ones are quite small

Illidan and F/n had been battling down multiple demons, all to which were slaughtered by their hands.

Currently the demon hunter and the said girl were walking through felwood, laughing at the smallest of things every now and then. In just the few short hours they were together they had became great friends. 

Their quiet giggles died out when a figure emerged from within the shadows. Illidan’s left ear twitched at the noise and he swung his head around to look at the person, unnerved by how quiet they had been. The girl at his side was quicker though and she placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to take a step back to which she took one forward. 

“Arthas…” The demon hunter raised his eyebrows in surprise before a grimace took over his face. A low chuckle was heard from where the shadowy figure stood and then a silver boot was seen. Soon enough, Arthas emerged from the velvety black almost as if it were a mist. 

“Hello F/n…” Illidan was tempted to crash into battle right now and slice down the blasted lich king. Before he could even contemplate the idea, Arthas came crashing down onto the female beside him.

Taken aback, F/n took a painful blow to her shoulder. She hadn't had time to move and now Frostmourne hungrily dug into the flesh in her shoulder, F/n’s face was an uncomfortable shade of white as it dug all the way down into her chest.

Illidan wasted no time in attacking the silver haired man in an attempt to get him off of his female companion. He flung Arthas off of the girl with the pair of blades he always wielded. Before Arthas got up, the purple male took a quick glance at F/n. Her arm was almost severed off of its socket yet she still managed to stand. Crimson blood flowed from the new wound in an almost enchanting way, glistening in the dull light of day as it did so. 

Illidan grit his teeth before turning back to the hated king. With a mighty roar Illidan issued orders out to the elven troops behind him before plunging into battle. 

Scourge crawled out from the shadows just as Arthas had and began their own attacks. Arthas’s skill was matched by the demon hunter’s and the battle raged by quickly. Soon enough, the lavender colored night elf turned around only to see the elves wiped out and F/n lying in a puddle of her own blood. 

Quickly, Illidan turned around and scooped up the female before bolting off into an unknown direction. As he ran he thought about what the lich king had said to him during their battle. The skull of Gul’dan. 

Illidan had the item in his mind for quite some time now. He turned the corner and began running to his destination with the dying girl in his arms. He prayed to Elune to let the female survive through this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yyaaaaaayyyy demon illy is baaackk

It only took minutes for Illidan to reach the demon gate that stood before him. Gently, he set down the female which he had carried with extreme care. He set her down on the softest patch of grass with haste before taking the blades of Azzinoth into his hands. He was willing to make this sacrifice to save his people. If he destroyed the skull the corruption to the forest would halt, as Arthas had said anyways, he could also use the power to further help his people. Without thinking, he charged into the enemies that guarded the Skull of Gul’dan.

 

It seemed like hours had passed before Illidan had finished defeating the hostile opponents but he had done it. He had fought courageously, mightily, powerfully. Maybe now he could redeem himself in Tyrande’s eyes. Redeem himself from what he had done, done all those years ago. 

The elven male shot a gaze back at the female that lay in the grass, the wind ruffling her hair softly causing a few strands to flow angelically into her pale face. After a moment’s hesitation he went over to her and kneeled down. He took out a strand of cloth and set it down next to his feet.

Carefully, he tugged off the armor on her chest and placed it beside her leaving her chest bare. Picking up the strand of cloth, he began to wrap it delicately around her shoulder. Tight enough to stop the blood from leaking out, loose enough to keep the blood inside circulating. His hands tied the ends into a tight knot once he had finished. Illidan stared down at her face for a moment trying to read it, to see if there was any sign of life in it. 

Indeed there was. Her eyes were wide open and staring up at him, as if thanking him for what he had done. It had been so little time and yet the elven demon hunter felt a deep affection for the girl, an affection that was similar when he had first met Tyrande. 

Without further adieu, Illidan stood up and walked with steady steps over to the skull. He took one last glance at the female behind him before taking the skull into his hands and shattered the demonic seal. 

Almost immediately he was wrapped up in shadows of darkness which consumed him and transformed him into one of the demonic beings his people feared. Darkness consumed him to the core, changing his appearance drastically.

The demon hunter, now a demon, collapsed to his knees, his mind was spinning. He flicked his gaze over to F/n. She did not show fear, she didn’t shake, she didn’t run. She was just staring up at him and continued to do so as he walked over to her. Would he kill her? Use her as a pawn? Most likely. 

The said girl had only managed to sit up, to weak to stand without the aid of someone. To her surprise a strong, calloused hand reached down to her, waiting for her to take it to which she did. F/n stood up with shaking legs, her legs instantly gave out beneath her. A muscular appendage wrapped itself around her waist, taking care to not injure her further.

Illidan glanced down at her before taking her into his arms, holding her as to walk faster without having to waste time due to the fact she couldn’t walk. He held her with one arm and leaned her against his shoulder as he went back to Tyrande. The said priestess had sensed the demonic powers along with Malfurion and were already on their way towards Illidans direction.


	5. Chapter 5

With the elven priestess sprinting towards Illidan’s direction, Malfurion on her heels, they soon met up with the newly formed demon who held f/n’s fragile body. Malfurion outraged and Tyrande horrified, they looked up at him. 

Malfurion was the first to open his mouth “Illidan what have you done?” His voice was angry, scared, and oddly quiet. Under all of that though, disgust. Tyrande hesitantly took a step forward, reaching out towards the girl in the demon’s arms. “What did...what have you done to her?” Tyrande’s voice almost cracked, the fear and utter horror in her voice evident. 

What had he done to her? Nothing! Illidan had done nothing to harm this female, he would never dream of it! Even though they had just met this very day, he felt like they were childhood friends. It was a thing Illidan found hard to find in life, friends. Not only that but they had bonded so quickly almost as if fate wanted them to have met each other. 

The lavender demonic being remained silent, unable to form words that would not sound bitter. The priestess didn’t take the girl out of his arms but instead backed away from him back over to Malfurion, a stern expression now covering her face as well as Malfurion’s. 

Illidan looked down at the female that rested on his shoulder, noticing that she had been taken away by the dreamland of sleep. “Why...why have you killed her..?” Tyrande asked, her voice hushed and quiet. “I-” Illidan was cut off by Malfurion. “How dare you! Was prison not enough for you?!” Malfurion took a step towards the demon, “after 10,000 years I thought you would have changed! It pains me to see that you’re still just as rash, just as thoughtless as you were all those years ago. Turning yourself into this-this monstrosity!” The druid gestured to Illidan’s form “and killing an innocent soul! What has become of you..?” 

The said male grit his teeth in rage, rage at not being able to finish his sentence, rage at being accused of murder, rage that he was being unappreciated for his sacrifices. “You are no longer a night elf...you are a _monster_!” The emerald light that burned in Illidan’s eyes became aflame as his rage grew, the green turning to a bright neon. 

There was a pause from Malfurion before he made his final remark. “I hereby banish you from these forests. You are to never return here again.” The purple elven demon clenched his fists, his arm that supported the female was squeezing her tightly. So underappreciated, his sacrifices in vain, everything gone. He looked over at Tyrande, almost pleading her with his eyes to say something. Her face was blank and she didn’t utter a word, made no objection. He could see more in her eyes though, disgust, sadness, pain, fury.

With a bitter, sour tone Illidan replied “so be it....brother.” With those final words, the demon darted up into the sky and leaving the forests.

 

A few hours had passed since that moment and it was only now that Illidan realized that he still held the girl in his arms. With a sigh and a heavy heart the lavender colored elf came to the decision that it was far too late to return her to home. Speaking of her, the girl’s eyes fluttered open and closed as she blinked away the liquidy tears. Unknown to the demon, the female had been awake the entire time. She could have spoken up, told him to go back and leave her behind with Tyrande but she didn’t want to stay with them. They had judged Illidan wrong, he had tried to help them he just...was a bit too hasty. She wanted to question the demon as to where they were going but that would be foolish because she already knew the answer. Something inside her urged her to speak though, urged her to say _something_. Slowly, she parted her dry lips and spoke out with a raspy voice “what now..?”


	6. Chapter 6

The demon snapped his emerald eyes to glance at the girl resting in his arms. He wanted to answer her question, to just have an answer for himself but he didn’t have one. “I don’t know.” F/n shifted in his arms, her uneven cut making a sickening squelching sound as she did so. The bandage had been soaked with blood long ago and now red liquid seeped from it. 

Illidan had his own questions for her as well but he decided it would be better if the silence remained. Why did she not fear him, try to run from him when he turned? That was a simple, obvious one that had been nagging at his brain for quite some time now. He would ask her later, when the silence wasn’t such an important thing. 

With a grunt of annoyance that rumbled his lungs, Illidan continued his never ending journey to the outskirts of Outlands. It took no longer than around thirty short minutes for the duo to reach the destination. All the while the girl’s mind whirled. Why had she come with this man? They had just met and yet she had sacrificed everything to stay with him. She couldn’t go back, not without the elven demon’s help, she was stuck here. Perhaps this wouldn’t be that bad, perhaps she would enjoy his company. 

With strong wings, Illidan floated down to the ground, landing softly on his hooves as he did so. “Can you walk?” his deep voice rumbled once more throughout his chest, vibrating against her small form. With her eyes half lidded from fatigue, she nodded. Slowly, he set the female down onto her feet. Her armor was tattered and torn from the multiple battles that had been fought today, her chest bare which exposed her breasts, and her hair tangled and matted. The makeshift cloth that had been wrapped around her shoulder blew loosely in the gentle breeze and blood spattered her skin. 

The demon felt his heart thud painfully against his ribcage as he looked down on her with pity. With unsteady steps, F/n began walking forward even though she was clueless as to where she was headed. Green eyes took in the way she walked with a limp, the way she struggled to keep herself upright, the way her arm dangled from the shoulder. The appendage was dangerously close to falling off, no doubt it must hurt like hell itself. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Illidan followed her, standing close to her as she walked. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her. With hesitant movements, the purple being reached a muscular arm out to her and took her small hand into his. It almost gave him a feeling of relief, relief that he was not alone. After a moment she squeezed back, looking up at him with dull e/c eyes.

Illidan stopped walking for a moment causing her to do the same. He turned to her and took her small form into his arms, her breasts brushing against his chest as they embraced. “I won't let anymore harm befall you,” the demon whispered softly as he tightened the embrace, taking extreme care as to not injure her shoulder further. There was a moment of silence before her silky voice broke through the tension. “You should have tried to reason with them.” The demon's eyes widened and he pulled back from the embrace “you were awake?” “I was never asleep.”

Illidan frowned at having mistaken her state of movement as sleep, his frown deepening as he recalled being accused of murder. “I was accused of murdering you because you wouldn't speak up!” He shouted at her causing her to flinch away. “I could've redeemed myself had it not been for your foolishness! I wouldn't be stuck with you either if you had just said something! I might not even be here right now if you had just opened your mouth!” He struck her after that last remark, sending her flying away from him. 

The said girl grit her teeth as pain welled up inside of her. “You know as well as I do that what you've done is enough to banish you here!”

He marched up to her and lifted her up, yanking her around by her wounded shoulder. “If it wasn't for you I might've redeemed myself in tyrande's eyes.” The demon's voice was ghostly quiet as he uttered those words before a fist came into contact with f/n’s face. Staring with cold green eyes, illidan let the girl drop to the ground, watching as she held her bruising cheek in pain. She didn't look up at him, didn't even glance, she kept her gaze fixed in the ground. 

After a few moments she stood up from where she had been sitting, illidan sitting not to far away watched her every move. The female didn't speak as she slowly limped away from the demon leaving him alone with his thoughts. Why had he struck her? Why had he gotten so angry, so furious with her? He wasn't the only one that had sacrificed everything. She chose this, she could have just opened her filthy little mouth and she wouldn't be here. However, she was right. Whether they thought he had killed her or not, he still would be here.

Gritting his teeth at being wrong once more, the night elf stood up and began walking to the battered form that had began to fade into the distance. It didn't take long for him to reach f/n; however, when he did he was met with quite the sight. Crystal clear tears trailed down the girl’s face and blood smeared across her breasts. He flicked his eyes over to her wound and saw that the arm was hanging there by just a few ligaments now.

Fresh blood oozed out of the appendage, most likely because of illidan. When he looked back at her angered, sorrowful face he couldn't tell whether she was crying from the fight she had just been in or the new pain that had been forced upon her.

She flung her gaze up at him “what do you want?” Her tone was bitter, sour as she stared coldly up at him, her gaze cold like ice against his skin. He didn't reply to her, didn't even glance down at her as she looked at him. The night elf could feel her gaze staring up at his face, trying to pick out emotions as if they were candy. 

“Come back to beat me some more?” she took a step towards him, “kill me? Eat my soul like the demon you are?” Once more he kept his mouth firmly shut as he listened to her. He could almost feel the sadness and anger radiating off of her. “Answer me-” she clenched her hand into a tight fist, “Illidan stormrage!” and then her balled up fist collided with his face. It was almost like a slap to him. It didn't send him flying through the air, it didn't whip his head to the side, it just made his head turn slightly. 

The girl before was sobbing now, confused and angry with him no doubt. He realized now just how much more powerful he was than her, how much he could've hurt her. She was like a porcelain doll, a porcelain doll that was broken and battered around but still treated with care as to not fracture further. Slowly he bundled her up in his arms to which she tried to refuse. Her fist slammed into his chest repeatedly as she attempted to get him off. However, only having the use of one hand tired her out quicker than it would if she was healthy.

As her hits grew weaker so did her body. After a few moments she had her face buried in his chest and her hand clenched against his shoulder as his arms held her in a protective embrace. “My deepest apologies…” his voice rumbled deeply thought his chest causing a relaxing low sound to reach f/n’s ears. After a moment's hesitation the girl replied. “It's almost funny how a weak little hit from a weak little girl can make you apologize” a soft laugh came from her after that, a heartbroken one as if she had been betrayed.

The man brought a rough hand up to gently stroke her hair, running his fingers through it and avoiding the knots in it. She leaned into him more and he could feel the frown on her lips as she hid her face against his chest, he could feel the warm tears drip down her cheeks as they oozed out of her eyes, and all he wanted to do was comfort her.


	7. Chapter 7

Their embrace continued for almost an hour, in that time Illidan had sat down with f/n in his arms. The female that had snuggled up close to him had finally ceased her crying from her previous sobbing. She had weeped multiple times in this time span and still the fuchsia colored demon didn’t know whether it was from mental or physical pain, maybe both.

Suddenly f/n pulled away from him leaving Illidan sitting there, his gaze firm. She scooted a few inches away from him and took her limp arm into her hand. Quickly, she ripped off the appendage and threw it to the side. Almost immediately, she grit her teeth and grasped at the spot where her arm used to be, bending her body forwards so her face was close to kissing the ground.

Quiet whimpers of pain came from f/n as she held her shoulder. The elven male slowly scooted towards her form, and with all the gentleness he had in him, hugged her once more. She leaned heavily into him as sobs of pain escaped her broken body, shaking her. He rubbed her back soothingly, drawing circles in it with his index finger. Soon enough, her whimpers faded away replaced by quiet snores as she finally drifted into sleep. A pained frown etched itself onto Illidan’s face as he gazed down upon the sleeping female.

Timidly, he leaned down, pausing a few times before his lips came into contact with her forehead. The said man paused for a few seconds before pulling his chapped lips away from her face, enjoying the light fuzzy feeling it made in his heart. 

A soft smile tugged at his lips and he decided to let it form. Illidan caressed the female’s innocent sleeping face with his hand, his thumb wiping off a trace of red from her cheek as he did so. 

Leaning down once more, the demon brought his face close to hers. His ebony locks fell down from behind his ear, blowing in the breeze and against f/n’s chest. Before he could hold himself back, he brought his chapped lips down upon her softer ones. An innocent kiss. His smile grew to be more loving, happier as he pulled away from her once more. 

Being careful not to disturb her, he stood up and took her in his arms bridal style. He flicked his gaze up to the sky which was dotted with green puffs with the occasional lightning flash. His emerald eyes dropped down to ground level to gaze upon a temple in the distance. Without further adieu, Illidan began his journey once more, the journey to find a home in this hell.

 

After some time, the elven man finally reached the designated structure, f/n held firmly in his arms. Quickly, he flew to the top of the building to get a better view of his surroundings. Elementals, demons, oversized insects. That was all to be noted in this vast expanse and it seemed as if the only shelter here was this temple. His raven locks blew out behind him, the wind ruffling his bangs softly as he glanced around. This would have to do for awhile until they found something better.

Holding the female closer to his chest, Illidan descended down the staircase to the right of him, curious as to what this place was like. He hoped it wasn’t completely empty and that it had a little more to offer than just a place to stay.

 

After hours of exploring the ginormous place, Illidan had found out that is was called the _Black Temple_. He had also discovered multiple rooms that would be of use to the two of them: a bedroom, kitchen, a room filled with the most comfortable furnitures the demon had ever seen, and of course there was an outhouse outside. Currently the new king of the temple was lounging around in the heavily cushioned room, f/n snuggled up against him. 

She still slept after all of this and it almost worried Illidan on how she had not awoken yet. Still, he let her continue her rest. He had placed her so she was resting upon his chest with his left arm wrapped around her. He glanced down at her form, watching as her chest would rise and fall. He needed to find her a shirt of some sort along with a regeneration spell or prosthetic arm.

He brought his eyes up to her face only to find her eyes open. “Staring at a women’s chest while she sleeps, hm?” she asked with a small smirk tugging at her lips. The demon’s face flushed a light shade of red “of course not...and besides what chest is there to look at?” A hint of amusement flashed through f/n’s e/c eyes “of course, my bad.” Illidan scoffed slightly, removing his arm from around her waist as he did so. However, just as he moved it f/n tugged it back down causing the man to look down at the female before him. She wasn't looking at him, instead she looked to the side, a hint of embarrassment noteable on her face. 

Her voice was quiet and almost unheard as she spoke “stay with me and sleep...you need to rest after all…” The demon let a small smirk tug at his lips “of course milady.” He laid down next to her, turning to face her so he was resting on his side. 

Slowly he brought an arm around her and pulled her close so her face was buried in his chest. He watched as she brought her hands up to rest against his upper abdomen and noticed that when she turned her head a bright crimson was spread across her cheeks. She was enjoying this as much as he was and this demon was willing to be a tease. 

Bringing his head up, he rested his chin on top of her head, letting his nose nuzzle into her hair as he did so. “H-hey dont get carried away..” her quiet voice sounded from within his embrace. The said man let out a low chuckle, the sound rumbling deep down in his ribcage causing f/n’s face to explode into color. “I wasn’t even trying anything..” he replied softly. “You tease…” the girl said quietly but snuggling more into him none the less. 

She reminded him of Tyrande quite a bit, perhaps that was why he still had her here with him. Illidan remembered when he had saved the priestess from a massive undead attack after she had fallen into a river. Right before he created the portal to the Outlands Illidan had saved his beloved. 

The demon relaxed slightly, f/n still snuggled up against him. “I love you, Tyrande..” A small, hitched gasp from the girl entangled in his arms. Thats right, when did she ever fall in love with him? When did she convince herself that he loved her back? Perhaps because he’s been snuggling her every waking moment she thought bitterly.

The female shoved herself out of the demon’s arms, walked over to the other side of the room, and plopped down on a sofa facing away from Illidan. The said elf hadn’t meant for those words to slip out, they just had! “F/n..” She couldn’t blame him. They had never said they loved each other, never kissed. It was all just a tease. _He_ was a tease. Besides, how could anyone as hideous, as horrendous as her be loved? 

People like her were meant to be alone. With eyes now moist, a tear escaped from her tear duct and ran down her cheek like a missile. “Sorry...I thought something that wasn’t right….I assumed something I shouldn’t have,” her quiet voice came out from behind the mass of hair that hid her face. A shock of pain pierced through Illidan causing him to get to his feet. “I’ll get over it though...like I always do.” The last part of her sentence was barely audible. “F/n I-” “No, its fine.” The lavender colored elf shut his mouth, setting in a firm line.

Moments passed before she spoke again. “I...I need to leave here….I can't stay.” I should have never come the girl thought, I should have said something. The elf crossed his arms, deep in thought as he did so. There was no point in someone who was crippled and useless to him staying here, or was there? She could be used as company, and just because she was missing an arm didn't mean she could learn to adapt in the time it took to find a replacement. Illidan opened his mouth “why?” 

Turning to him with tears leaking out of her eyes “because I want to go home.” As much as it pained the man to say the words he knew that he was right “you're staying here.” There was no reply, no objection, just submission like she was willing to be pushed over. 

The girl got to her feet and walked out of the room and out into the balcony outside. With eyes now drying, she gazed out at the landscape, her hair blowing softly in the wind. Illidan's ear twitched as he picked up the soft humming that the girl emitted. It was a tune every elf knew from their childhood and if you had been an ally of the former night elves you would know this peaceful tune. 

A soft smile grazed his lips as he listened to her, her voice soft and feathery as the hum turned into words. He took a few steps towards her until he stood beside her. “Elune gifted you greatly…” illidan stated softly from beside her.

She turned her head to look at him, halting her song. “Tyrande was better…” she always has been. The demon smiled softly “don't talk about tyrande anymore...we've left them behind.” “You're the one who brought her up…” With a sigh, illidan turned f/n around by her shoulder and looked her in the eye, his smile now gone. “Hold still…” and with that being said illidan crashed his lips down upon the girl’s. She squirmed slightly and continued to do so until he pulled back. 

Almost the instant he pulled back his face was met with a sharp slap. “You don't do that! You don't say you love someone else then kiss another person!” Illidan glanced back down at her, confusion evident on his face. “What-what if I said I loved malfurion then kissed you?! It's like-like you're pretending that the person you kissed is who you love! You don't do that!” More tears flowed down her outraged face before she stormed off away from the elven demon leaving him confused and agitated. 

Hadn't she wanted him to kiss her? What did she mean by “if I said I loved malfurion then kissed you”? After a few moments illidan decided it wasn't worth his time and that finding ally's in this land was far more important than f/n’s trivial games. With that thought set in his head, he set out to do just that leaving the girl out of his mind as he set off.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the fog that cluttered his mind, Illidan soured through the air. The conflict between him and his brother had ended when he had returned the beautiful priestess back to him, unharmed that is. Why had they both been so astonished when they had seen her free of wounds? Had they thought that he would have harmed her? 

The demon scoffed softly and came to a landing near some battered up tents. He had come to this land to be rid of Kil’Jaeden and hopefully Maiev as well. His hoofed foot kicked a pebble and sent it rolling across the dust ridden ground. Maybe he shouldn't have been so angry with f/n...he shouldn't have kissed her either. He didnt love her, he just wanted her to stop crying. He always wanted to hold her so he could lay his mind at rest. He didnt love her though. The winged male crossed his arms and looked up at the sky, a sigh escaping his cracked lips. Before he could even process what was happening, the handle of a sword was rammed into the back of his head leaving him unconscious.

F/n was once more sitting in the room where the two of them had fought. It had been days since Illidan had been here and the woman was beginning to worry, no, worry was a huge understatement. She was almost in full out panic, _almost_. Biting the tip of her thumb, she lost herself in her thoughts. Had he left her? Perhaps he had found allies and was convincing them to join him at the temple! Maybe he was dead. 

She bit down on her thumb hard, drawing the coppery red liquid from it. The female buried her face into her hand, sadness overwhelming her tiny body. He was the only person here besides her, he wouldn't leave her alone, not intentionally. With a choked sob, the girl lay down on the couch she sat on, determined to fall into the peace of unconsciousness. 

The purple elf sat once more in a locked up cell, captured once more by Maiev Shadowsong. He squinted his emerald eyes, his head pounding with an upcoming migraine. Seething with rage, Illidan stood up. He was not going to stay in a small room for another 10,000 years, hell no. He had a temple-he had f/n to go back to! The demon turned away from the entrance of the cell, determined to think of an escape. His pointed ear twitched as a faint click sounded from the door. Whipping his head around to face the door once more he was met with the sight of a blood elf and a naga. “Greetings Stormrage.”

The female that lay sleeping on the couch was unaware of the dangers that lay in the temple. It was riddled with demons and even the Pit lord himself. The rooms they had seen and the one she currently occupied had been abandoned long ago by the demonic beings. However, a certain demon had noticed strange noises coming from the rooms and had been sent to investigate. F/n’s eyes fluttered open as she heard the low voices of the whispering beings. Quickly she grabbed her sword, eyes scanning the room. Her heart sank as she finally realized just how outnumbered she was. With a roar, f/n attacked.

With the help of Kael’thas and Vashj, Illidan had left the prison behind. The elven demon had found out about the Pit lord which had taken control of the world and the Black Temple. The demon’s heart had sank into his stomach at the news and the trio had decided to rid the temple of its evil. The three of them continued onward, their steps quick. When they reached the entrance of their destination they were met by Akama. 

Illidan barely listened to the broken before stampeding into the temple taking the new ally forces with him. Blood elves, naga, and of course Illidan himself barged into the demon ridden palace. While Vashj and Kael began the fight with the awaiting demons, the elven male darted up to the room he had last seen f/n in. His emerald eyes, hidden by a layer of black, searched frantically for her only to find her missing. The night elf returned back to his second in command, Kael, and requested that he continue the fight while he searched for the female.

With the request granted, Illidan found himself running into every room, blades drawn. Every little creature from the burning legion was struck down by his twin blades of Azzinoth. Soon the demon hunter found himself in a room with the pit lord. Kael stood off to the right with Vashj, both of them looking at him with a firm expression before turning their heads back to the demon before them. In the creature’s clawed hand was f/n’s limp, unmoving body. Rage coursed through Illidan’s body and with his own clawed hand, he pointed his blade directly at the pit lord. Without anymore time to waste Illidan shouted out to his comrades “now!” With the command set in place, the attack began. 

Before long, the demon was defeated, dead on the cold ground. Before the female that was once held in the lord’s grasp hit the ground, the purple colored demon captured her in his arms. The demon hunter gazed down upon her seemingly lifeless form, a frown etched deeply into his face. Illidan turned to Kael, too proud to beg the elf to conjure a potion or something to help the female. However, the blonde seemed to understand and walked up to him, taking f/n out of his arms.

The blood elf lay the girl down on the floor and began to cast a series of spells on her. The first was a healing spell; a common one at that, the second was a replacement spell. Tiny clouds of colors erupted from Kael’s hands as he continued his work, the magic dust floating to f/n’s body. As it began to take effect on her, a stump of an arm began to grow where her missing limb had been, eventually turning into a complete arm. The majority of her wounds healed in the process.

The blonde elf retracted his hands once the event was complete and stood up. “It all depends on if she awakes now,” Kael stated with a nod. Illidan took the unconscious body into his arms before thanking the naga queen the Lord or the Blood elves for their help. The two beings nodded to him before agreeing to return to where their own separate kingdoms were.

A pain erupted in the back of f/n’s skull as consciousness hit her like a dagger. With weak arms, she attempted to sit herself upright only to have a clawed hand gently push her back down. “Rest.” Quickly she looked up only to see a lavender face staring down at her, a certain fondness glowing in the face’s emerald eyes although they were unseen to the world, _unseen to all except for f/n._ The female knew exactly what his eyes held for the expression on his face gave it all away.

Slowly she lay her back down to where it had been previously resting. After a second she noticed that the surface beneath her was not like what she had been on before. It was softer, warmer. It took a moment to realize that she was currently lying in the demon’s lap. “Do...do you want me to move…?” All it took was a gentle hand to hold her in place for her question to be answered. F/n let out a quiet sigh before relaxing into the purple elf, letting sleep take her to dreamland as she did so.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had passed since the battle for the temple which they had successfully won, Illidan now its new owner. In that time Kael, Vashj, and Illidan himself had planned an attack on the snowy icelands of Icecrown. Currently the trio was marching off into the snowy wastelands, f/n had been left behind. Illidan had grown close to the female and had decided he didn't want her life on the line. He had a good number of defenses that would protect her at all cost back at the temple and he wasn't going to risk having her die in this battle. Soon enough the demon hunter found himself in battle against Anub’arak’s forces.

The battle seemed to fly by until the lavender elf was face to face with Arthas, the Lich King. Few words were spoken before the two broke out into battle, blade against blade sending flurries of sparks into the air. Illidan grit his teeth until his head ached from the amount of pressure. A smirk graced his lips as an opening was found. 

Quickly striking for the weak spot while it was still in view was all the night elf could think of. He was unaware that he had let his defenses down but was made aware when a sword cut him down. Frostmourne, embedded in his abdomen, was pulled from his gut with a sickening sound. The demon fell to the ground, beaten and defeated. No...no he was not defeated, not until he was dead. Arthas uttered the words in a quiet whisper, almost wisped away by the chilling winds of Northrend “leave azeroth....and _never_ return.”

 

Kael’thas and Queen Vashj had found it quite clear that it was impossible to destroy the frozen throne and had retreated back to the Outlands, taking Illidan with them. Kael, to weak from the battle to actually cast a useful healing spell and Vashj, too tired to attempt anything. F/n was the only one that hadn't seen Illidan in the state he was. The demon lay motionless as he was carried back to his temple, back to f/n. Once they were in the building, Illidan was set on the floor while the blonde elf attempted to regain enough stamina to cast the needed spells to keep the demon hunter breathing. It was then that the recovering female came into the room. 

Almost instantly her eyes spotted Illidan, blood seeping from the wounds that had been inflicted upon him. Quickly the girl ran over to the man and dropped down to her knees beside him. Tears streamed down her pale face as she gazed upon his seemingly dead form. Sadness overwhelmed her from the inside out. Her slender fingers grazed his collarbones before grief overtook her and forced her to cling to his chest, sobs shaking her small body.

Illidan was awoken to the sound of quiet whines from beside him. It took more strength than he’d like to admit to just open his eyes. F/n lay sprawled on his chest, her back twitching as cries escaped her. Pity swelled in the demon hunter’s chest along with a heavenly, tingling feeling. 

Weakly, he brought his hand, far bigger than hers, and rested it on her shoulders. The said girl snapped her eyes up to look up at him, a smile spreading across her face as more tears spilled out of her shimmering eyes. Sticky, scarlet blood leaked from his cracked lips as a tiny smile made itself clear. “Dont scare me like that again you idiot..” Her voice was hoarse as she spoke and threatened to crack. Although her words were bitter, her expression made it have a different meaning to the night elf. 

Slowly, f/n put her hands to his wounds, a faint light beginning to arise from her fingertips as she did so. In the past two weeks, dear f/n had became close friends with the blood elf and the naga queen. The blonde elf had taken her under his wing and had began teaching her simple spells such as healing, revival, and of course the combat ones. The female had began seeing Kael as a brotherly figure when they first became acquainted and had seen Vashj as a sister. 

The light from her hands traveled up to Illidan’s wounds, the light licking at them until they began to fade, the deeper ones only fading slightly. She was not quite as powerful as the blonde blood elf beside them. When her hands became still and the glow had disappeared from them, Kael took over, healing the deeper wounds. The said elf finished up much quicker than the h/c, and once he had finished up turned and sent a smile at f/n to which she returned. The night elf couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at how they smiled at each other but quickly brushed the envy aside. With his heart thudding in his chest, Illidan cast a smile up at f/n.


	10. Chapter 10

That night f/n had stayed with Illidan while he slept, playing with his raven locks as he was sent spiraling into nightmares. The fluffy feeling in her chest lifted and soared as she gazed down at him, obvious love gleaming in her eyes. Kael had created a blaze in the fireplace which was the only thing keeping this room warm. It had barely been a month since she met him, even longer if one counted how many years she had heard the stories about him. A smile spread across her lips and she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, brushing it behind her ear. The night elf, which had his head rested in her lap, twitched slightly in his slumber.

She remembered the smile he had given her a few hours ago, it had made her cheeks a bright, cherry scarlet. The female’s heart swelled with affection as she recalled the recent memory. Her slender fingers brushed a raven lock out of the demon hunter’s face, her eyes looking at him fondly. Slowly, she leaned down to him, hovering above his lips. She seemed to think for a second, staring at him for a second, before gently kissing him. Kael walked into the room at that second, pausing when he saw the scene before him. 

“Dear f/n, I believe you are assaulting Mr. Stormrage,” he said with a smirk. Quickly the said girl whipped her head around to look at him, lighting a nerve on fire as she did so. With a cringe, she brought her hand to the back of her neck. “Oh dear it seems i’ve struck a nerve,” the blood elf said, amusement in his voice. 

The female hissed in pain while continuing the small massage on her neck. “What brings you to this particular room _Lord_ Kael?” the girl sneered up at him. “I was simply coming to enjoy the fire which _I_ created,” he stated as he sauntered over to the fire, plopping down beside the two of them, “but I walked in on a little love making session.” A smirk played at the blonde’s lips, teasing the girl beside him.

“Mind your own damn business..” f/n muttered, gazing into the orange flames that flickered in the darkness of the room. “It is my business considering I am currently here as of right now.” The female gently shoved Kael in the shoulder causing him to tilt to the side. “Excuse you miss f/n.” He returned the gentle shove, the smirk on his lips growing and a smile forming on f/n’s.

After that the two had smiled at each other before staring into the fire, forgetting their troubles for just a little while. Minutes passed and f/n must have been dozed off for when she opened her eyes, Kael had disappeared. Illidan stirred beneath her, beginning to awaken after his long sleep. Slowly, he sat up, rubbing the area where his eyes would be as he did so. “F/n…?” 

The said female turned to him, her hair bouncing slightly. “How long have I been asleep..?” “About roughly four hours,” she cast him a small smile. A comfortable silence took over the room, the pair staring at each other. “Hey Illidan…,” f/n began, “could I…do something..?” The demon hunter looked down at her “I suppose.” With a delicate touch, the h/c brought her hand up to his face, the other appendage resting on his horn. Timidly, she brought her face closer to his, blushed as a large hand moved itself so it was resting on her side. A smile gleamed on her face, the blush burning brighter on her once pale cheeks as she looked at where his eyes would be. Slowly she sealed the gap between the two of them, her eyes fluttering closed as she did so.

_He still loves Tyrande, I know it._ He kissed her back. _But I can't hold these feeling back anymore and he already kissed me once._ Illidan brought her closer, deepening the kiss. _I’ll always be number two._ The demon hunter pulled away slightly, his non existent eyes peering into her crystal e/c orbs. “You’re beautiful, f/n.” The night elf brought his hand up to caress her cheek, sending her a loving smile as he did so causing her face to heaten more. “I am but my beauty will never be as good as your handsomeness,” she replied playfully. 

A low chuckle rumbled deep in Illidan’s chest causing a shiver to dart up the girl’s spine. Eventually his fingers moved up into her hair, playing with delicate strands while his arm moved to rest around her waist. “That’s a lie, you’re far more beautiful than I am handsome. But if you insist than I suppose I am the most beautiful around than i’ll have no choice but to agree,” the man said with a bright smile. A giggle erupted from the girl “yes, you are most definitely the most beautiful of them all.” “Then it’s settled, but only if you are the second most beautiful of all.” F/n sighed, the smile still on her lips though “fine.” Illidan leaned down to her once again “my beautiful f/n.” “Do you love me?”

The demon hunter was taken aback by the question slightly, not having anticipated that question. Did he love her? What about Tyrande? “Yes. Yes I love you more than anything.” “More than Tyrande..?” f/n’s voice was quiet, scared for the answer she was sure she would hear. “More than Tyrande, more than the sunwell, more than power.” It was the h/c’s turn to be taken aback now. Her e/c eyes dazzled a vibrant e/c as the reflection of the fire danced elegantly in her orbs.

“I...I love you,” her voice was quiet, almost stunned from what he had said, “I love everything about you.” The elf looked down at her, a charming smile on his features “kiss on it?” With no hesitation, f/n leaned up and brought her chapped lips up to Illidan’s in a quick, sweet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days since that night and f/n had been seeing changes in Illidan. It made her uneasy but she kept convincing herself that he had always been that way. He had stated that he had not been defeated, that Arthas had. That Arthas, the lich king, had been defeated beyond belief. The female knew that it was Illidan who had been the defeated, who had been beaten down. F/n fidgeted with her hands in her lap, sitting on a plush chair beside the said demon hunter. She saw him look at her out her peripheral vision, he had a firm expression on. 

Truth be told, she was beginning to fear him, not because he was a demon, but because she believed this was his breaking point. He was different now, she was positive, she wanted to tell herself the truth but yet she still denied it. “Are you alright, love?” he asked, his voice low. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face as she nodded her head softly. A clawed hand brushed against her chin, scratching it, before yanking it up harshly to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were wide as she stared into the black fabric around his hidden orbs.

The female’s body began to tremble with unimaginable fear the longer she stared. “You’re scared.” The elf shoved the girl’s head away from his hand causing her to stumble in her seat slightly. “I want to know why you fear me, enlighten me.” His tone was demanding and the female shook her head quickly “i’m not afraid of you.” She sounded so timid, so on edge, like she was trying to convince herself more than him, lie to herself once more. 

He gave a small huff of air before shaking his head, knowing that once she refused he wasn't going to get an answer. 

Things had been going according to plan in the temple as of now and Illidan found himself growing worried of heroes coming here in seek of revenge. The elf looked off into the distance before he felt a small hand grasp his. Flashing his gaze down he spotted f/n looking off into the distance holding his hand within her own. The male let a sigh escape his lips and a slight smile form before squeezing back, intertwining their fingers together. He felt comforted, he felt warm, he felt _happy_. 

The female below him looked up before he could look away and the demon found himself entranced by her stare. Her eyes shimmered softly in the gentle light of day. Before she looked away, Illidan quickly planted a quick smooch onto her chapped lips. Leaning back up, he looked forward once more before narrowing his eyes. Something was wrong. Letting go of the girl’s hand, he flew off the balcony and sped off into the horizon. 

Shadowy figures marched across the barren, demonic lands of the Outland, approaching him slowly but surely. Illidan let his hooves hit the ground with a light thud once he was above them. Startled, the figures backed away, some falling over in the process. The demon hunter inspected them for a moment before it clicked that they were hostile. One of the taller men aimed the tip of his sword at the purple elf’s chest, preparing to lunge. “You dare enter my realm?” The blades of Azzinoth were in his hands within a heartbeat, “you are not prepared…”


	12. Chapter 12

The battle was swift and it costed Illidan little effort to defeat the intruders. There would surely be more to come in the upcoming days.

The lavender colored elf ran a clawed hand through his ebony bangs, swiftly brushing them out of his face and relieving himself of stressful thoughts. The sticky scarlet that had coated his blades dripped onto the dusty, rust colored ground as he stared up at the sky in thought. How much time did he have before more enemies approached him? How long before they overwhelmed him?

_How long until they caused his demise?_

Letting out a sigh, the demon darted up into the crisp, night air and began retreating back to the dark temple he now called home. He wasn't sure on whether or not he should inform f/n or not. It might be to his benefit that he did as she would be of use to him. She could help aid him in future fights. Illidan scoffed slightly at his own thoughts, she would aid him regardless of the potential information. Although she wasn't as skilled as he was in combat she could take lessons from Kael on how to heal. And from Vashj she could learn proper fighting techniques.

Reaching the balcony he had fled from in curiosity of the intruders, Illidan landed onto it and let his weapons fall to his sides. The girl he had left on the structure remained where she had stood before, staring up at him with sparkling eyes. However, she had changed into a more...relaxed attire.

F/n, jewelry adorning her features, stood there with a thin robe on. It fell down to her knees, gems placed around the center. It appeared that it had been a gift from the night elves, perhaps Tyrande herself. Blue, silk strings shone in the dim light of the moon along with the sapphires. The fragile cloth trailed up to her collarbone before reaching around her arms and falling down to her wrists. Her hair now carried an array of flowers, poppies and lilies to be precise.

How she managed to dress into a whole new wardrobe was beyond Illidan’s comprehension. He was completely awestruck at the new attire, it had left him silent. All he could manage to do was stare in wonder at how lovely she looked, unable to speak out words to marvel the beauty. To even _describe_ it.

Slowly, he took a step forward, bringing a hand to caress the side of her cheek. She reached up gently and let her hand grasp his left horn, holding onto it softly before slowly tugging him down. The female quickly stole a kiss from the demon hunter, kissing his chapped lips softly.

She looked almost like Tyrande, the hair, the dress. Everything.

Suddenly F/n spoke up causing Illidan to snap his head away, abruptly ending the kiss. Although her voice was quiet the demon hunter heard her clearly.

“Tyrande would like to see you five weeks from now…”

The night elf couldn't decide whether he wanted to scream with joy or if he wanted to brush it off as if it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing! This was his chance! Of course he still harbored feelings for the priestess but he had grown quite attached to the female before him. Illidan’s mouth was dry as he opened it, hesitant on what he would say next.

“Doesn’t matter.”

The girl below him didn’t look up at him or gasp in shock from what he could hear. “But you love her…” The demon hunter could hear the sorrow within her voice and it almost pained him-no it shouldn't! It was his life and he could fancy whoever he please!

But could he?

Tyrande was already taken and he was being hunter by the elven warden Maiev. Perhaps he should stay with f/n, make the best of it. Maybe he would learn to love her, maybe he did love her. He wasn't sure of himself anymore, he couldn't justify these feelings any longer.

“It’s okay if you love her but stay with me....if you’d like to that is…” Something was wrong, why was she openly saying this, accepting his choices so willingly? “I mean...she is rather beautiful….and...intelligent…and…” she trailed off as she lost her train of thought.

Illidan thought for a second. What gave him the right to destroy someone else’s love? This was what Tyrande had done to him. F/n was now in Illidan’s place, watching as the one she loved chased after the elven priestess like a dog would chase its tail. It would never get anywhere, Tyrande carried feeling for his brother. What gave the demon the right to abandon this woman because of silly, trivial things?

“I shall stay with you, mortal,” he began “but I shall not use you because I wield love for two instead of one.” The lavender colored elf wrapped his arms around her, wrapping her up in an embrace. “Do not mistake me for a fool if you plan to folly me…” she quietly said, her voice holding a subtle threat. “Hush...I shall not deceive you…” Slowly, he brought his face down to steal another loving kiss from her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english lyrics for the song at the end:  
> Crown of the heavens  
> Glory of Azshara  
> Children of noble birth  
> Crown of the heavens  
> Elune be with you,  
> Elune be with you  
> Crown of the heavens  
> Elune Glory of Azshara  
> ...be with you.
> 
> Song is nightsong

A few days had passed since then and Illidan found himself quite busy in the recent days. Aside from recruiting endless armies of demons, shadow lords, and other forces that wished to join him, Illidan always had time to spare just for F/n. Although it was not much, it was still a fair amount of time. Speaking of the girl, she had thrown together a new daily attire. It was no longer the rags she used to wear, it was not the dress either. Instead, in place of the rags and dress, she wore a long, elegant robe. The layers in it glowed with magic forged runes, the dress itself giving of glimmers and sparks of blue and lavender.

Her silky hair held undying, vibrant green leafs that trailed down to her collar bone. Around her neck rested a silver, fragile necklace that she had found in her exploration of the Outlands. She looked heavenly, stunning in every way.

Speak of the devil, there she was, walking towards him. Her heels tapped against the stone floor as she walked over to him, the rope, more of a dress, trailing behind her. The damn cloth was so thin, letting Illidan see more than he should be allowed to see, _sense_.

The demon hunter had been falling quite hard for the female, falling into a deeper affection for her than he first thought he could. He found himself slowly sealing away the memories of Tyrande, after all she was now his _brother’s._

Before F/n even reached him, he walked up to her and scooped her up. He relied heavily on her for emotional support, to forget painful memories. She relied on him almost as much as he did her, together they slowly swept away the thoughts that pricked their hearts like dirty needles.

With a sigh, the elf buried his face into her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent while running his fingers through her hair. Fear had embedded itself deep within his gut since the intruders had entered his realm. News must have reached Azeroth about his plans...although they didn’t seem like much a problem to the people of Azeroth…

Maiev could have also been the source for these people...perhaps Akama had something to do with it. 

F/n seemed to sense the tension in the air, with a quick but gentle motion she rested her face in the crook of his shoulder, letting her arms wrap tight around him. With slender fingers, she softly combed his hair, humming a soft elven tune she had learned from her past years. 

A soft, low hum rumbled in the chest before her as Illidan gently joined in on the small song.

Nordrassil

Her fingers softly brushed against his horn, traveling down to the side of his face.

_Zin-Azshari_

A tear rolled down his cheek as the female’s hand caressed the side of his face, brushing against the mask that kept his burnt eyes hidden.

_Quel'dorei_

Soft lips brushed his temple, kissing it as a mother would a child’s wound.

_Nordrassil_

His arms wrapped tighter around her as if he was holding onto her for something. Holding onto her to keep his sanity.

_Elune adore,_

Though he was close to sobs, and his voice shook with every note that he sang, he still continued the soft tune, humming along with F/n.

_Elune adore_

This soft hum had began to hurt his heart, what little heart remained. It brought back the painful memories that he had been trying to erase.

_Nordrassil_

Finally the sobs began to bubble up from his throat, he tried to force them down but it wasn’t working. He hadn’t cried in so long, not even when he had been banished.

_Elune_

How could he cry right now? When this girl needed his support? He was letting her down by being weak.

_Zin-azshari_

A drop of water hit his hand causing him to pull his attention upwards. Tears trailed down F/n’s face, landing on his arm. Though her eyes dripped with water, a smile was plastered on her face as she gazed into his scorched eyes.

_Adore_


	14. Chapter 14

The demon hunter embraced the female, his arms shaking from the painful memories that stabbed at his brain. A smaller pair of arms embraced him around the waist, shudders shaking the appendages as well.

Illidan still couldn’t believe he was getting upset over such a small thing, the small thing of leaving his family and homeland, _home planet_. Everything he had done had been his choice and his choosing and those who had witnessed it strongly opposed of it. That was their fault, not his. He was doing what was right, he was helping them!

_Or maybe it was just his pride and the strong goal of attempting to impress the godlike priestess._

Both of them slid to the ground until their knees rested on the floor, the cold chill running up their spines. Clawed hands brushed the girl’s exposed back, rubbing along the scar from where her arm had been severed and regrown. Illidan still was in debt to Kael for repairing the wound in a quick, clean fashion.

Bringing his face down to rest on her shoulder, he let his wings unfold and shield the two of them from the world, the problems, life itself. Beneath the cloth that hid his eyes, he stared down at her, admiring the mists of magic that danced off of her soul.

The female’s sobs gradually reduced to cries and cries to whimpers before they faded into silence aside from the occasional sniffle. Still he held her, held her and continued to shield her from the dusty evil of the Outlands. He offered the smallest amount of comfort to her that he could give, trying his best to soothe her, to help her, to make her feel at ease.

Looking up with glistening eyes, F/n stared up at him, almost pleaded for more affection. With a quick movement, Illidan pounced upon her lips, kissing her softly, trying to calm her emotions. His clawed hands grasped the edge of her dress that trailed up her back, rubbing along her spine in a vain effort to soothe her further. When he glanced down at her face he noted the tear that trailed down the edge of her face before dripping off and onto the stone floor below.

Carefully, he picked her up and began carrying her to the outside world, glaring at the sunlight that threatened to blind him. Normally the dusk sun would have began fading into a black, night sky but for some reason it glared furiously back at him.

F/n shielded her eyes with her arms in an attempt to block the brightness from her view. Minus the sun, it was nice out here. It was quiet besides the occasional breeze that stirred the dried leaves and made the building creek. The air smelled of dust and dryness but it still caused the girl’s mind to blank out into a calm bliss.

The elven male looked down upon her, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile. The angry sun began to hide behind the dusty Outlands, hiding behind the landscape causing the brightness to fade and shadows to fall. With a light touch, the demon wrapped his arms around the female’s small shoulders, resting his chin upon her soft h/c hair before returning his gaze back to the vast land he now called home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SIRENS GOING OFF**DRAGONS SCREAMING**PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND FRANTICALLY BARELY AVOIDING THE FLAMES OF HELL*
> 
> LOOK WHO DID IT. LOOK WHO FUCKING DID IT.  
> Yup. Finished. Probably. The only thing saving this and making me ever continue it is if illidan has good new lore in legion.  
> Half of this was written just before i stopped writing for this series for forever so im sure you can tell where i picked off of (basically when the paragraphs get longer and use bigger words because now im not a complete fucking idiot)
> 
> Also ewwwwww i used third person adjectives ewwwww, i use second person adejectives now so this chapter was gross to finish writing

F/n awoke to the bright morning rays of the sun that broke into her home. The demon that had been laying in this very bed was nowhere in sight leaving the female alone on the furniture. A pain ran through her abdomen, swirling into the back of her spine causing an arch to appear. Stretching her back in discomfort, she glanced around the room, searching for her clothes.

After a moment, and with great hesitation, the woman slowly arose from the plush sheets and let her feet slide to the cold ground. Inching her way over to the dress that had been discarded last night, she grasped it and slid it over her head, attempting to tighten the strings in the back. With a light touch, she clumsily tied the black strands of string into rows of black before tying them at the bottom in a corset like fashion. 

With a huff, she grasped her boots, dragging them over to the bed. It took a few moments to tie the laces of the items, but she finished in a rather hasty fashion.

 

After about an hour of getting dressed alone, F/n had finished her attire and fixed her knotted hair. Last night Illidan had gifted her with a dagger, jeweled with lavender gems, before of course moving onto more important matters.

The said item sat in a sheath that was perched on her belt. Her heels clicked as she walked along the halls lined with demons, all taking a slight bow once her appearance was made clear. A simple bob of her head let the creatures resume their tasks.

After a good ten minutes, f/n soon found illidan on the balcony, overlooking the vast land he now claimed as his.

Glancing down at the ground, she walked over to him, shoes clicking softly against the floor. Casting her gaze upwards, she took in his scrunched up face “what troubles you?” The demon huffed softly, leaning down to softly brush his lips against hers in a soft kiss “do not worry, its nothing.” The female shifted slightly, hips paining her slightly. Illidan looked down at her, concern creasing his brow “does it hurt?” She nodded softly “only a bit though…”

A long silence hung heavy in the air “I see you have those demons well trained.” The elf nodded “I have too, they must know their place and be contained.” Another pause before f/n spoke up “even all those succubi?” 

“They are simply there to seduce our foes,” his tone was sharp and rough, his eyes hidden and his face owned by the outlands. “Don't get so worked up, I meant no harm…” she fiddled with the sheath of the dagger, “I know I already thanked you...but thank you once again...for-for the dagger.”

The male let a nod pass his actions “you are welcome.” Frowning, the female looked down at her hands “things…things won't change because of last night...will they?” Not like she had much of a choice to do anything if last night meant anything negative, she really hoped it didn't. She was constantly reminded by her own mind of how little choice she had in leaving. “It changes a lot...for starters…” he finally turned to her small stature, “you are now my queen.” 

A smile blossomed onto his face, grin growing as he fully faced her and she couldn't help but smile back. “Then you are my king, my love.” Illidan closed the space between them with a few steps, his form towering her smaller one “will my queen, and my love, give us a kiss?” 

“If I could reach you, yes,” her own smile was quickly forming into a smirk, eyes dancing with mischief.

A deep chuckle sounded from above her before a pair of hands pulled her up, her face now level with her spouse’s. “Good enough?” Giggling softly, her slender fingers climbed up his face, resting on his cheeks. “Good enough…” leaning in, she kissed his lips tenderly, “perfect.”


End file.
